


Forgiven

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, slight fluff at the endWord count: 837Warnings: Swearing
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705558
Kudos: 12





	Forgiven

Checking your phone for any new messages, you came up empty handed. Sighing to yourself, you pulled your jacket tighter around your cold body and stood. You’d been waiting outside the restaurant for the past thirty minutes and Chan had yet to arrive. Giving up hope, you threw your phone into your bag and started walking towards the boys’ dorm. The wind began to pick up more as goosebumps rose on your skin, causing you to shiver. You shoved your hands into your jacket pockets and picked up the pace, ready to find warmth again. **  
**

After another ten minutes, you were standing in front of their door. You knocked three times and a moment later, Minho opened the door.

“Y/N!” Minho shouted happily, pulling you into the dorm. At the mention of your name, the rest of the boys came running to greet you.

“Happy birthday!” Changbin sang, the rest of them copying him. You gave them a half smile, mumbling a quiet thank you.

“What’s wrong? Why do you look sad?” Felix asked, concern lacing his voice. You were like an older sister to him so it pained him to see you upset.

“Where’s Chan?” You questioned. The boys furrowed their brows as they look at each other then at you in confusion.

“We thought he was with you,” Felix trailed off. You looked at the ground, trying to hide the tears that fought their way to your eyes.

“No. I waited half an hour for him at the restaurant but he never showed up,” You said sadly, cursing yourself when a tear slipped past your cheek.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Felix muttered, bawling his fists in anger.

“My guess would be that he’s at the studio,” Jisung said. Of course he was there, he practically lived at his studio. With that thought in mind, you turned on your heel, ready to leave.

“Where are you going?” Seungmin asked, worry written all over his face.

“To find him,” You answered, waving the boys’ goodbye despite their arguments for you to stay. You tightened your jacket around you once more before beginning the short walk to JYPE. Chan better have a good excuse for standing you up on your birthday. The two of you had planned this dinner a week ago because he said he wanted to take you to your favorite place.

Not long after, you arrived at the studio, punching in the code to enter the room. Your eyes immediately landed on Chan, sat in front of the computer with a pair of headphones resting over his ears. He hadn’t heard you come in, too consumed into his work. You walked further into the room, placing your hand on his shoulder. Chan jerked in surprise, not expecting to have company. He pulled the headphones from his head and turned to look at you. His eyes widened instantly when he saw your tear stricken cheeks.

“Baby what’s–”

“You forgot,” You choked out, feeling a wave of fresh tears build up in your eyes. Chan racked his brain, trying to remember what he’d forgotten but he just grew more confused. “I waited for you at that stupid restaurant and you never showed up.” Chan immediately grew panicked as he realized just exactly what you were talking about. He actually forgot your birthday and left you waiting all alone in the cold.

“Fuck,” He gasped, standing up to grab you but you backed away, tears falling freely at this point. “Baby I’m so sorry. I got so caught up with work and I completely lost track of what day it was. I know that’s no excuse but please believe me–I didn’t mean to, I swear,” Chan rambled nervously.

“Chan you’re always forgetting stuff,” You sniffled. He reached out, putting his hands on your cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away your tears.

“I know and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do better,” Chan said sincerely while you remained silent. “I mean it.”

“How do I know you won’t do it again next time?” You asked worriedly.

“Because I’m going to make it up to you,” Chan replied. You stopped crying and looked at him curiously. “I know how much you want to come with us on tour. I’ll talk to JYP and make sure that happens.” Your eyes widened as a grin took over your face.

“Really??” You asked hopeful.

“Of course baby. Then we’ll be able to go sightseeing and eat all kinds of food–better than any small restaurant.”

“I’m holding that against you,” You said, narrowing your eyes at him.

“So am I forgiven?” He begged, giving you the puppy eyes, knowing you couldn’t resist when he did that.

“Yes I forgive you, but don’t let it happen again or I’ll get Felix to kick your ass,” You announced, giggling at the thought of Felix trying to beat up Chan. Chan laughed in amusement before grinning brightly at you.

“Happy Birthday beautiful,” Chan whispered, pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.


End file.
